Big Steps
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: John and Joss are in a loving relationship and life decides their next steps towards a truly happy future. A/U Careese because Joss will always be alive in my canon :D
1. Announcement

_Disclaimer: I don't own the property that is Person of Interest and simply using aspects of it for entertainment purposes only._

 _A/N: Happy holidays my fellow readers. I apologize for my absence but since I'm trying to figure out what new stuff to write, I decided to grab something that has been sitting on my hard drive for a while, probably because it's a type of Careese that I wasn't really sure I could do which is more them taking the steps to move forward in their lives with each other. There will be four chapter total that'll be uploaded weekly so I'll be able to greet all of you wonderful readers in 2019. I also wanted to shout out SWWoman for being my reliable beta and offering some words of wisdom in her notes. I'm glad you got a chuckle out of the one part. Now on with the first_ chapter :D

* * *

Chapter 1 - Announcement

Joss was nervous as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes raked over her body slowly, stopping at her stomach, which she subconsciously rubbed while feeling a combination of joy and fear.

The day had started off with a rough night's sleep. Joss just couldn't stop feeling anxious. Then she thought she was coming down with something because, throughout the day, she felt dizzy and nauseous. After noticing her fourth trip to the bathroom in two hours, Lionel suggested that she head home since they just had mountains of paperwork to look forward to. Seeing her situation, Captain Moreno suggested the same.

Joss didn't go straight home though. Her symptoms made her suspicious, and she found herself sitting on an exam table in a nearby walk-in clinic, waiting to hear the results of her urine test. Her leg wouldn't stop shaking as the possibility of what this could be have hit her. If it was what she thought, she didn't know how John would take the news.

Yes, as much as she found it hard to believe herself, she and John actually began pursuing a romantic relationship. Shaw had seen it coming for a while and had money on how long it would take to happen. Joss couldn't be happier that John was willing to be with her of all people. The two of them didn't exactly meet on the best of terms and the circumstances of their relationship were less than conventional, but she loved the unpredictability of it, the excitement of not knowing what the day would bring, and the satisfaction of stopping a criminal before a terrible crime happened.

There were no words to describe how John outclassed so many men she dated in the past. He was such a considerate, passionate man. He always saw to Joss's needs before his own but left enough space to avoid suffocating her because he understood that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. There were times when John backed off to let Joss have her privacy which was appreciated, but he also seemed to sense when she needed him and dropped whatever he was doing - outside of a case - to be at her door no matter what time of night.

Everything was going great but she was terrified that she would lose it all because of the tiny human that would be growing in her stomach over the next eight months.

It was a bombshell indeed when the clinic doctor confirmed that she was pregnant. Joss couldn't believe the news, remembering how hard it was just to have Taylor. She remembered when she and Paul decided to try for a baby. They had tried for two years but for some reason, she just couldn't conceive. At appointments, Joss's regular doctor told her that the difficulty may have been attributed to one or both of them. Paul grew upset at that, claiming that there was nothing wrong with him, before pointing at her. Joss was hurt that he would accuse her so callously over something she had no control over. After that, things grew tense between them. Joss grew depressed over the idea that she couldn't possibly have children and Paul's anger didn't help matters. Arguments happened almost on a daily basis until finally; they sat down together one night and talked things over. A few weeks later, Joss happily announced to Paul that she had gotten pregnant after all!

Taylor was such an adorable baby with his dark, curly black hair and tiny fingers. Joss smiled at the memory before coming back to the situation at hand. She couldn't believe it because she and John had only been together for four months. Joss had neglected using birth control because of her previous experience with Paul and thought that it was her fault. Now she knew that it had never been her fault but, good God, John must have had some strong swimmers.

He would be coming by for dinner in a half an hour when she would break the news to him somehow. She still wasn't sure exactly when she'd tell him, but it had to be tonight. Joss wondered how he would react to the news that he was going to be a dad. For as long as she'd known him, John never thought that he was part of the same world as her. He explained that it's because dead men can't have normal lives, no matter how much they try to convince themselves it was possible. Joss didn't believe him of course, telling him time and time again that it wasn't true.

For the big dinner, Joss decided to go casual with her tight jeans and a blood red shirt. She also wanted to just be comfortable so she opted to just go barefoot. Her back stiffened when she heard the knock at her front door. Joss did her best breathing exercises to calm her racing heart before answering. She still didn't have a sure fired way of telling this man that meant so much to her that she was bearing his child.

Putting her fears to the side, for now, Joss left her bedroom to open the door. When she did, she was greeted with a bouquet of roses that left her smiling. John always brought something, even when she told him not to. "They are beautiful, John."

After stepping over the threshold, he put the roses on a nearby table before pulling Joss to him and gave her a sweet kiss. "Nothing in the world can compare to you," he said when they broke apart.

"Okay Romeo, cool it," she said jokingly, still feeling nervous. Before Joss could invite him to the kitchen, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the look he gave her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

John's eyes focused even harder. "There is something different about you tonight. You look like you're glowing Joss, you look even more beautiful than usual."

Her body stiffened at the comment. "It's probably the new soap I'm using." Joss inwardly cringed, hating to lie but just wasn't ready to tell him the truth just yet. Before he could say something else, she took his hand and dragged him to the kitchen. Surely food will make him forget what he was thinking of asking.

* * *

John knew that something was off with Joss the moment he saw her. For some reason, she looked more radiant than all the other times he'd seen her and he wasn't buying the excuse that soap was the reason. He could tell that she was reluctant to tell him the real reason by the way she quickly took him to the kitchen for dinner, hoping for some kind of distraction for him. John took off his coat before laying it on the back of the chair and enjoyed the beautiful homemade meal she had slaved over. Her pot roast was delicious and he enjoyed every opportunity she took to cook for him. John never thought that this was where they would end up when he first met Joss 3 years ago. He had adored her from afar because he didn't want to put her life in danger. Joss deserved to have a normal relationship; she should have someone wine and dine her every night and treat her like a queen.

Even after pushing her away, she slowly made her way back to him and John couldn't believe that things moved forward the way they did once the situation with HR was finally resolved. He loved Joss with every fiber of his being but had trouble saying the words out loud. Even Jessica had never heard the three little words.

Joss's recovery from her injuries had been slow but thanks to Finch's connections, he had been able to visit as often as he could when a number didn't need helping. Simmon's bullet was a close call and a reminder to John to not waste any more time. He was too late with Jessica, but he'd rather die before the same thing happened with Joss.

John was pleasantly surprised that Joss returned his feelings. It was amusing how they were able to co-exist so long with their different backgrounds but it worked. He could talk to her about anything, even combat because of their military background. Joss didn't know the truth about his past at first but John let her in slowly because he wanted to share that part of himself. Some nights when they laid in bed after making love, he would give her bits and pieces of a younger John when he was a troublemaker.

Sitting across from her during dinner, John noticed that Joss looked as if she wanted to tell him something. She appeared to be nervous which was unlike the Joss he knew. Normally she would speak her mind whether he liked it or not, and he loved that she could be so honest. This was something, however, that was very important to her and clearly, she wasn't sure how to start, so he just continued to talk about the latest case like he normally did when they had time to just sit down and enjoy each other's company.

"So John, do you still keep tabs on Leila?"

His chewing slowed to a crawl as he took in the question. It certainly wasn't what he had expected. "Why the sudden interest?" He asked after swallowing the delicious piece of roast.

Joss just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just curious. Something today had me thinking about that case."

John's demeanor stiffened as he remembered the terrible events. "I don't like to remember sometimes. It was when we had our falling out and it's not exactly a pleasant memory for me" which was true. He had been heartbroken when Joss called off their working relationship and he knew that it was no one's fault but his own for not trusting her.

Reaching over, Joss gave his hand a small squeeze. "We got past that and so many other things John." She then pulled away before continuing while taking a drink of water. "It just got me thinking because I couldn't help but remember how you had the nerve to bring her to the park knowing everyone was looking for her." She had been angry at the time but John saw the look of adoration on her face like with the two women that walked up to him beforehand.

"As I said back then Joss, I was trying to teach her to hide in plain sight." They both shared a laugh at the memory. "Actually, Finch has been keeping me up to date once in a while. Looks like her grandparents are raising her well. Leila knows how to walk and talk already." John felt an unfamiliar pride whenever he got the news of Leila's wellbeing. He was glad that she was doing so well.

"That, John, is fatherly pride." He was going to deny it but Joss stopped him. "Don't tell me that it's not it because you are not her father. You don't have to be. You can take pride in knowing that someone you know is doing well even if they aren't your kid. That just shows how much of a big heart you have John."

Now he was more suspicious as to the reason for this topic of conversation and he decided to approach the subject. "I'm glad that you think so highly of me Joss, but I am quite curious as to what brought Leila up."

"I just missed her is all," she responded quickly, unable to look him directly in the eye.

John dismissed the answer. "I'm not buying it, Joss. You've been acting weird this whole dinner which isn't like you. You've been quiet and look like you have something to tell me but don't know how." It was his turn to take her hand and offer comfort. "It's okay Joss, you know that whatever it is, you can tell me."

She scoffed at the comment before slipping her hand out, quickly getting up, and making her way to the living room. John soon followed close behind.

* * *

If there was one thing that could be said, the tension in the room was high. John stood next to one end of the couch as he watched Joss eye him from the other with a sad expression on her face.

"This isn't easy John."

He took a step closer. "If you'd just tell me what's going on, then I can be the judge of that."

Joss's hands subconsciously made their way to her stomach again but she stopped them and instead place them in her lap as she thought about her next move. How could he make it sound so simple? If she told him, things would change and she wasn't sure if he would still want to be with her. She also didn't want to hide anything from John because they were always honest with each other.

With one last, deep breath, she started. "You wanted to know why I asked about Leila. It's because I kept thinking about how natural you looked with her. It was the most beautiful thing to see the way you held her and protected her like she was your daughter."

A rising panic flooded John. "Joss, what's going on?"

With one last breath, she was finally ready. "I...I'm pregnant John." It was rocky but finally, she told him. Joss watched as his eyes widen at the announcement.

John felt like the floor was swept out from under him and he managed to fall into one of the couch cushions. Pregnant, Joss was carrying his child. As he looked at her, John realized it explained why she looked more beautiful than usual but to be having his child, he just couldn't believe it. Then he noticed her speaking but couldn't hear the words. "What?" In another unless like fashion, she started twiddling her thumbs.

"You aren't going to keel over on me, are you?" When he shook his head no, Joss put a hand on her forehead to get her thoughts together. "I'm so sorry John. I thought that we didn't need any protection because it took Paul and me so long to have Taylor and I had thought it was my fault." Her legs shook as she approached her future child's father. "I know that you have this idea that you aren't meant to be happy but I think something is saying otherwise." John remained silent. "You know, it'll be nice if you say something." She said before she sat next to him and she could see a look of wonder in his eyes.

"H-how, far along?"

"About four weeks. I was feeling dizzy and throwing up a lot so I went to a clinic and the doctor confirmed it." Joss's thoughts grew morbid when he grew silent again and she couldn't stop herself from apologizing again. "I'm so sorry John. I never meant to trick or trap you. If you..." She hesitated. "If you want to leave me, I'll understand." She then bowed her head in shame. Fighting back the burning sensation behind her eyes, Joss felt the couch dip and assumed that he was heading to the door.

Instead, John surprised her by pulling her off the couch into a fierce hug before tenderly kissing the top of her head. "Do you think that I could really walk away now? I thought you knew me better than that Joss." Pulling back, he lifted her head to get a better look and gave a soft smile at seeing the tear streaks across her cheek. "Joss, you forget that it takes two to make a baby. I could have worn a condom too, but I didn't. I never thought in a million years that I would be able to live any kind of life after everything I've done but with you, it feels like I can have something normal. You were so worried because you thought I wouldn't want something that requires so much responsibility."

Joss let out a small sniffle, already angry that her hormones were making her so emotional. "Well, you aren't exactly an open book John. I usually need a combination password just to open you up and see what's inside." It was then that she playfully hit him, feeling joy over his willingness to be a father. "Why did you have to have stronger swimmers dammit? I don't think I'm ready to go through everything that comes with carrying a kid again. I'd be throwing up all the time, getting fat…"

"Getting frisky" John added with a sly wink that earned him another hit.

"You would mention that. You're lucky that you don't have to go through this." Joss pointed out.

John shook his head. "You're right but I'll be busy making sure that you're comfortable. I don't know if I'll be able to cope with your demands Joss. You tend to be a bossy person."

There was another hit before she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down for a loving kiss. After pulling apart, Joss let out a small shriek as John picked up and started carrying her towards the bedroom. She wrapped her legs firmly around his waist before giving him an annoyed look. "You think you know me so well. For your information, I just know what I want."

Once inside, John dropped her on the bed, having her bounce before he covered her body with his. As he really looked at her, he felt his heart swell at the idea of what was to come. "Does Taylor know yet?" There was a brief concern that he wouldn't like the idea of a sibling.

Joss, figuring why he asked the question, shook her head. "He's with his dad until tomorrow. I would like you here when I give him the news. Then after that, I'll have to figure out how to tell my mom."

"Of course Joss." He kissed her before continuing. "I just hope my work will give me the chance to spend time with you. Is the unpredictability of my work okay with you? Just say the word and I'll stop. Finch assured me when I first started that he would give me a severance plan if I left."

It was a heartwarming feeling for Joss that he was willing to give up his purpose for her and their child. It also showed that he was serious about being there for her no matter what. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair while burrowing further into the mattress. "I don't think that's needed, but I want you to be better protected. That undershirt is a sorry excuse for a bulletproof vest." She removed his shirt and tapped the thin line of padding she was describing.

John's left hand slipped under her shirt and started rubbing her stomach. "I'll figure out something." He kissed her fiercely, ending any further conversation as he took his time loving the woman who had given so much and will give him so much more.


	2. Question

_Disclaimer: Still don't own the rights to POI sadly._

 _A/N: Happy 2019 everybody. New year, new things to look forward to like the new season of Lucifer on Netflix, new games, and of course, more Careese because we still can't get enough of them. I hope that all of you have another wonderful safe year to enjoy whatever it is you do and thank you from the bottom of this Careese heart for all the kind words, including the guests that I couldn't write back to. I can only hope that I can get some ideas out there to share with all of you. In the meantime, here's chapter two with SWWoman once again handing out the assist of being the best beta for this particular subject. Thanks for putting up with me as long as you have :D_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Question

"What do you think of this one sir? The outside is sheer perfection while inside holds the warmth that you feel whenever you are around this woman."

John took a moment to give the object a thorough once over. Satisfied, he smiled. "It's perfect."

* * *

John began preparing the salad that would go with the dinner tonight of steak and potatoes, making sure to give Joss extra. He smiled to himself at the whirlwind that had been the last 5 months. From the morning sickness to the weight gain, John couldn't help but laugh as she dealt with the pregnancy of his first and her second child.

Of course, Joss fought him tooth and nail when he offered to help her. Even though she was carrying such precious cargo, she outright refused to be treated like, as she called it, an invalid.

Taylor had been nice enough to supply John with updates whenever he came to visit. Joss's son was more than happy to be his spy, finding enjoyment in telling John his mom's choice words when another shirt couldn't fit her. When Taylor got the news of the new arrival, John and Joss did it together in the living room after a welcome home dinner when he came back from his father's place. To say Taylor was excited was an understatement. He had to fight the urge to jump up and down before hugging the two of them tightly.

Joss's mother Evelyn had been shocked, to say the least, but she was just as excited to be a grandmother again. She was happy that Joss having a child with someone that she could see loved her with all of his heart, unlike Paul. Of course, Evelyn had been wary of John Warren when Joss brought him over for dinner to properly introduce him. After her failed marriage, she didn't want her daughter's heart to be broken again. John was quite the gentleman, looking after the two of them even though he had been the guest. Evelyn knew John was a keeper when she found that he was well trained in cooking exotic meals. She had joked how if Joss hadn't been her daughter, she'd try to steal him away, which was met with laughter.

John felt comfortable and welcomed around her mother. She had taken him aside to give him a talk about making sure to treat Joss right. He assured her that there was no need to worry because he wouldn't let Joss out of his sight again. Evelyn wished him luck with that, commenting on her stubborn attitude before the two laughed. Evelyn has also kept an eye on Joss during doctor visits when he couldn't go because of work. Eventually, Joss had busted him for turning her own family against her.

Taylor had an ongoing joke that the baby was going to inherit some pretty interesting traits because of how badass he thought his mom and John were. Joss assured him that they did not have to worry while John joked around about getting a lockpick set because it was never too early for their baby to learn. That, of course, earned him a smack to the head and threats of being banished to the couch for the night before Taylor threw the time out sign.

Now it was time to take out the main course because Joss would be coming at eight. John smiled at how natural everything felt for him. He wasn't just thinking about the baby either. He felt like he was part of the Carter family and this addition just served to bring him and Joss closer.

The steak was cooked to perfection as he began plating. Just then, he heard a hard knock at the door. _Right on time,_ he thought before making his way to let the love of his life in.

Once the door was opened, John chuckled with amusement at the scowl on Joss's face before letting her in. After redoing the locks, he turned around to grab her and gently pull her to him, being all too wary of her ever-growing stomach, before giving her a sweet kiss that surprisingly didn't remove the scowl. "I missed you, Joss."

"And I miss wearing clothes that fit me," she blurted out before adding "And you too of course. The man that did all of this to me." Finally, the scowl ebbed away as Joss looked at his mock hurt before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry John. I just wanted to look nice for you."

Giving her a once-over, John smiled at her choice of such casual attire as the loose-fitting blue dress stopped just below her knees. "You look beautiful Joss," the compliment while moving his hands on her back in small circles hoping to soothe her worries. "You'll always look beautiful, especially when you are carrying my child." Pulling away, he moved one hand to her stomach, mimicking his action from earlier.

At seeing such tenderness, Joss felt her eyes well up, cursing before turning away and walking further into his home. "Damn hormones. So where's the food? I'm starving."

"I bet you are. Doing paperwork all day must be so difficult," John said sarcastically as he took and draped Joss's coat over the couch.

"Hey, it wasn't my choice." Joss was annoyed at the fact that she wasn't allowed to go out on the field because her overprotective boyfriend had his friend Harold insert a fake recommendation from a doctor into the precinct's computer, saying she should be in a desk job. It took all her willpower not to strangle John when she found out. "You know that there is nothing to be worried about."

John stopped just short of the kitchen and turned around to confront her. "Joss, I don't want you to take any risks."

"I'll be fine. I just don't want to feel suffocated is all. Remember, I was a mother before so I know the steps. I guess it just takes some getting used to - having so many friends that care about me." She gave him her classic glare with hands on hips for extra emphasis. "No more going behind my back like that John. I swear if I have to write another report about some idiot that called us so he can buy weed, I might just leave the city."

The two shared a laugh after remembering the night Joss told him the story. John knew she would let him have it, but he couldn't even begin to let go of his protective feelings because of that night when she was shot by Bottlecap. He had lost Joss in the crowd for only a second but if she hadn't been wearing her vest, he would have been too late to save her. John's second mistake was abandoning her after Rikers. Joss lost her detective job, her boyfriend Cal, and her friend Bill, all because he wasn't there for her.

After coming to terms with losing Jessica, John promised that he wouldn't make the same mistake again and he was going to keep that promise, even if he had to endure that sexy glare. It was all worth it. "I understand you value your independence Joss but you have to remember" he pulled her to him once again before his voice dropped to a mere whisper. "You're not alone anymore."

"Always the charmer," she commented before kissing him again. "Now stop distracting me. I smell something delicious." Without waiting for an answer, she went into the kitchen. Before following, John's eyes went to a nearby drawer where his earlier purchase was. He questioned himself for the first time in a while over what he planned on doing when they finished dinner. "John, please come here. You know I don't want to eat without you" she yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming." He would just have to pray that tonight would end how he'd like.

* * *

Joss sat back against the chair, rubbing her large stomach in gratitude. The food that John made was delicious and she thought about how their unborn baby was being spoiled as well. She and John made small talk about their day, Joss once again complaining about desk work while he got to go out and have all the fun.

Even though he was talking with her, Joss noticed a few times where his eyes drifted back to the living room. "So what's got your mind so distracted John?"

He mentally cursed himself for being so careless that she noticed. "Just wondering what you feel like doing tonight," He lied, fighting the urge to cringe.

Joss eyed him suspiciously, not at all convinced that was the question he wanted to ask but chose to let him believe he was off the hook. "Well, I still didn't get my dessert," she pouted.

John, relieved to get a reprieve that he knew was only temporary, got up and went over to the refrigerator. "You and your sweet tooth," he joked.

"Hey, it's not my fault our child is already developing a sweet tooth." Joss's face brightened at seeing the cheesecake in his hand. "You spoil us, you know that John?"

 _That's because I love you both_ He thought, still not ready to vocalize his feelings for her just yet. "I just know you so well Joss. How about we eat this in the living room?"

Joss agreed and let him help her get up so she could follow him. After she got comfortable, including John removing her shoes so she could tuck her feet under her body, she waited for John to sit right next to her so she could snuggle close to his body. Smiling at her touch, John threw a protective arm over her shoulders. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong before or after we eat dessert?" She asked.

He inwardly cringed that Joss brought up the subject again. "I'd prefer after." John then reached over to grab the cheesecake and spoon, leaning back so that he could get the right angle to feed her, enjoying the intimacy of such an action because of how much he loved this woman. Joss looked at him with a glint of mischief in her eyes before opening her mouth, allowing him to slip the dessert between her lips.

She couldn't help but moan at how the cheesecake melted in her mouth. "That is so good," she uttered while still chewing, her cheeks started tingling too. After swallowing, she wanted to take the spoon to give him some but instead, he put the dessert back on the table before tenderly grabbing her cheeks, his expression growing serious so quickly that she was taken aback before putting her hands on top of his. "John, what's going on? You're starting to freak me out here."

He gave her hands a squeeze. "God Joss, do you have any idea how much I care about you?"

"Well, I could imagine since you did stick around after knocking me up." She joked to help him relax. Seeing that it didn't work, she grew serious too. "John, if I didn't think that you felt anything for me, I wouldn't have started a relationship with you or stayed with you."

Looking into her beautiful doe eyes, John stood up to try and get some separation so that he could think of the best way to tell her what she meant to him. "Joss, it's more than that. I told you back when I thought I was going to die how you changed my life. I thought that I was going to die alone. That was until that night." Finally getting the courage he was looking for, he went over to the drawer and pulled out the velvet box. When he turned back around, he could see Joss's curiosity. He went back over to her and went to his knees in front of her.

Joss shook her head, confused. "John, what are you doing?"

"Joss, please just hear me out?" Seeing how much he wanted to get what he wanted to say off his chest, she nodded and allowed him to continue. He then put the box next to him on the floor before taking her hands in his. "You really did save me that night. I have never met someone like you. My feelings for you are different than what I had for Jessica. I thought that I had found someone that I could be with but then I realized that she wouldn't be able to be with someone who had an obligation to his country. You understood me from that first night. Your heart was able to pierce through the darkness and make me feel like I could live again, and I don't ever want to lose that or you. I love you, Joss." His throat tightened as he felt her stiffen at his declaration and saw her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

She felt an overwhelming flood of emotion at finally hearing the words of how much he felt for her. Joss knew he had cared about her, but she also knew how hard it was for him to say those words because of his prior experience with Jessica. She leaned down while pulling him up to give him a sweet kiss and she noticed that he wasn't finished, wondering if what was in the box was what she thought it was.

"I love you with all my heart Joss and to this day I don't understand how I was fortunate enough to have met you, but even after everything we've been through, we are still here together. You are the one woman that really understood me and trusts me as much as I trust you. I don't want to make the same mistake by not taking action." He then grabbed the box and held it delicately in his large hands. "I want you to be my wife Jocelyn because I can't see my life without you in it." He then opened the box to show the large diamond ring nestled on a gold band.

Unable to fight back the tears anymore, they began to fall down her face. She had never felt so overwhelmed before, not even when Paul proposed. "Damn my hormones. I swear John, you are the only person that could make me cry even more than when I had Taylor."

Chuckling at her attempt to lighten the mood, he pulled the ring out of the box and took her left hand. "So is that a yes?"

She nodded her head quickly. "Of course," she said in a hoarse voice before he slipped the ring on her left ring finger. He rejoined her on the couch and pulled her close to give her another, more passionate kiss that was filled with happiness. Once she calmed down, Joss took a moment to look at the ring, amazed by how beautiful it is. "So who am I going to be? I doubt that I will be able to take on your dead persona's surname John.

Always one step ahead, John had already thought of his next move if she had blessed him with accepting his proposal. "We'll use my Warren alias since like I told you after Rikers, that was the name that was closest to who I really was."

"I like the sound of that and I love you, John Reese." Her smile was so bright, enhanced further by her pregnancy. John swore he was going to find out what was it about having a baby that made Joss look so beautiful. "Now give me some more of that damn cheesecake and then we'll figure out the rest later."

"As you wish," he said with a smile before granting her wish. "I love you so much Joss" he whispered before going back to feeding her, his heart swelling at the fact that this woman agreed so easily to be his. John already knew that he had been hers for the longest time. Even with all of the obstacles, he still wanted her. Looking down at his future wife who was carrying his future child, John felt so blessed to finally have a life worth living when he thought the world was better without him.

As Joss gazed up at him with love in her eyes, John silently promised that he would do everything in his power to be there for Joss and their child until his dying breath. He sealed that promise with another kiss.


	3. The Baby

_Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar faces from the show. Simply using them for entertainment purposes for myself and others :D_

 _A/N: Thank you all for the constant love when I'd post stories. It always warms my heart to see that you enjoy it. That includes the guest reviewers that I can't respond to. I do read everything :D Now these final two chapters are going to be where things come ahead. I wanna thank SWWoman for her knowledge as she went above and beyond to fix a good portion of this chapter along with informing me about the trick with writing out numbers less than 10. It helps me try to develop better writing habits and I really appreciate the tips. Now with the shameless flattering out of the way, on with the_ show :D

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Baby

"So what should I get Carter for this baby shower?" Shaw asked John as they sat in their car, staking out their newest number.

John continued looking through the binoculars. "Well, I'm sure that you will think of something Shaw. You are resourceful after all."

She took a large bite out of the burger she had brought once she learned they would be on another stakeout. "Funny. It's not like I have experience with this type of stuff. On top of that, having her asking me to be her maid of honor at your wedding was something new. I want to get something for her that really tells her thanks, you know, for looking past all the bullshit and giving me a chance, too." As much as she didn't want to admit it, Shaw felt that Joss someone she could truly call a friend, someone that she could hang out with as they had done on occasion. In the past, Shaw tended to steer conversations to her and Reese because from the moment she saw them together, she didn't buy Reese's claim that they were 'just friends'.

Of course, finding out Joss got knocked up by her 'just friend' made Shaw smile like a Cheshire cat because she had known what Finch and Fusco had seen too. She didn't really understand much about love, but she could see that these two were the definition of it with those looks that were a little too steamy for public viewing.

"Well don't give her anything too crazy or you might accidentally have her going into labor" John joked. Joss was now in her last month of pregnancy, her due date was next week. Things had been so hectic that they hadn't been able to figure out a good schedule where everyone would be free for the party until so close to the due date. Joss was with her mother and Taylor while he worked this latest number. He wanted to give her some time with her family. He wasn't worried since she wasn't by herself. The numbers also helped with his anxiety. He had been mentally preparing himself for 8 months and for those months, he still couldn't believe this amazing journey they have traveled so far. Joss, despite her threats of bodily harm and mood swings, was happy as well. Their love for each other hadn't wavered.

Since that night he confessed his true feelings and proposed to her, John had felt as those he had truly found his home. It's true that the numbers allowed him to slowly repent for his sins, but Joss being there with him since that day they had met in the diner allowed him to feel like someone cared about him for the first time in years. It was funny how their relationship had started with a cat and mouse chase with her hell-bent on putting him behind bars. Now they were not only engaged but expecting. John was sure that this had to have been fate. Had he decided to ignore Anton that night, he would have never been brought in to meet Joss.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Shaw said before taking another big bite. Her mind was going a mile a minute just trying to think of any past conversation that would give her a hint as to what to get Carter. "Maybe I should get her some sexy lingerie." At hearing this, John gave Shaw a glare. "What? I could help you spice things up since I'm not sure what to get a baby. It would benefit you too. Besides, don't act like I'm intruding on something private with the way I've caught you two acting around each other when you're together."

John's attention went back to the street. "I don't know what you're talking about Shaw."

"Uh huh and I was just imagining those noises from the back room when I came in early last month." Shaw pointed out with an evil smile, loving how Reese's face turned a bright red.

John groaned at the memory, remember how Joss's hormones were in full swing and she practically begged for him to take her just so that it could ease the feelings. He wasn't crazy about the idea, he didn't think it would be comfortable for Joss, but those beautiful brown eyes batted prettily at him and he instantly caved. Finch had stepped out to walk Bear and Shaw had gone to get food so he thought a quickie wouldn't hurt. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out like that because John always wanted to take his time to love Joss's body, to kiss every inch of her and especially give extra attention to her stomach. Joss wasn't rushing either, sighing and moaning over the smallest touch because she was so hypersensitive.

"We were just doing exercises" John lied, refusing to admit that Shaw had been right about their activities. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he breathed a sigh of relief for an interruption to the conversation. Checking the caller ID, John saw that it was Taylor and picked up. "Hey Taylor, how is everything going?" There was a pause before John felt his stomach drop.

Shaw noticed the color draining from his face. "What's wrong Reese?" She could only hear his side of the conversation.

"What happened?" There was another pause as he listened to the young man on the other side. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up quickly before turning to Shaw. "Joss went into labor and is at the hospital."

Her eyebrows shot up at the realization of what was going on before saying, "Well get your ass over to the hospital and take care of her. I'll handle the number." Shaw saw John ready to protest and punched him in the shoulder. "Your woman is about to have your baby and you want to worry about the number. Get your ass in gear." She then quickly exited the car and John peeled out without another thought. Shaw rarely smiled but she couldn't help it because of being around those two. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man dressed in black approach the number and made her way over to subdue him.

* * *

Joss was getting tired of it all. It had felt like forever since she was brought into the hospital because her water broke while at her mom's house. She tried hard to remember her breathing from Lamaze classes while Taylor and Evelyn hovered over her to help her keep calm. They offered their hands but Joss was afraid of breaking their fingers with how much pain she was in. The doctors gave her some drugs and it dulled it a tad but not entirely. She tried thinking of other things like telling her mom how she was sorry for ruining her carpet and offered to get her another one.

Evelyn just laughed at her daughter's worry over something so insignificant when she was in labor with her grandchild.

Her heart sung when her fiancé John walked through the door, his eyes wide at the sight of her in a hospital gown with a thin sheet of sweat on her forehead and machines all around her to monitor her. After greeting everyone, Evelyn decided to give them some privacy by bringing Taylor down to the cafeteria for some food. John took off his coat and suit jacket before laying them over the back of a chair and sat in the now empty seat. "Joss, you know if you missed me, you could have just called right. I doubt going to such extremes is a good idea."

Joss rolled her eyes as John grabbed her hand and dropped a kiss on her knuckles. "Tell that to your child who didn't exactly give me a warning. Scared me stupid that he was early, that's for sure." She then cringed at the pain that hit her and felt John rubbing her knuckles to try and help soothe her. Joss smiled in appreciation that he was trying to make her feel better. "Other than the surprise, doctors tell me that everything is okay. Sorry for pulling you from the number."

John shook his head, dismissing her apology. "It's fine. Shaw practically pushed me out of there when I told her. Sometimes it's nice to have that extra hand for help." He then looked around the room. "Are you comfortable?"

"As comfy as I can be under the circumstances. Doctors just wanted to make sure everything was alright. Unfortunately, they told me that I'm not going to be pushing anytime soon." Joss let out a long sigh. "I remember that it took 12 hours just to have Taylor and I'm guessing that it will be the same here."

John sensed her frustration and tried to relax her by teasing. "At least you're already here so that's one less step."

"Good point." Just then, a middle-aged nurse with dirty blonde hair entered the room.

"Hello, Ms. Carter. My name is Mary. I'm here to check your progress." She reformed quick exam. "You're progressing nicely. Call if you need anything."

Once Mary left, John sat back down. He had to admit that he got quite the scare to hear that she was in the hospital. It was probably paranoia because of how good his life has been so far. John was fearful that this happiness would be ripped away from him in an instant. However, when Joss smiled that beautiful smile, he did the same as he was reminded again why he fell in love with her. "Well do you remember when you craved mayonnaise and pickles?"

"Hey, tell that to your child." Joss pointed at her stomach. "I'm not the one with strange tastes." She felt content but another contraction caused her to gasp, drawing John's attention.

He stood up to get closer to her. "Joss, are you okay?" His hand wiped her hair from her forehead so that he could drop a tender kiss to it, assuring Joss that he wasn't going anywhere. In turn, she reached up to get his arm and drew him down to meet her lips instead.

"Just some pricks of pain here and there" she explained. "Sorry for worrying you."

John sat back down. "I don't care how long it takes. All I care about is making sure you are alright and seeing you bring our boy or girl into the world."

"I know you do. I'll be glad for that too so I can work on getting rid of this weight and having a life again that doesn't involve you or anyone else watching out for me like I'm an invalid or something."

"Not a fan of being pampered, Joss?"

"When you're as independent as me, it's hard to have others doing stuff for you. I know that I needed to be more careful but it's a habit." Joss thought back to a few months ago when John spent time making sure that the hardwood floor of their home was clear for her to be able to safely walk barefoot. The two had decided shortly after getting engaged that moving to John's loft would be the better idea as it was bigger and could accommodate everyone comfortably. That also allowed John to keep a close eye on Joss was constantly met with resistance from her.

The mood was still light when Shaw came by to visit, assuring them that the hitman was taken care of. Talking with everyone allowed Joss to forget about her anxiety, even for a few minutes. She was nervous about this birth, considering that she was no longer a spring chicken. That's why every appointment was important, to make sure that the baby was safe. John made sure to come for each and everyone as the diligent father. The ultrasound was mesmerizing as the tiny human appeared before them. Their clasped hands squeezed one another as Joss cried in happiness over the sight. John would be an attentive father, knowing that regardless of the gender, that this child would be his everything.

Day turned to night and John remained at Joss's side, keeping up the small talk between them as they waited until the time was right.

"Could you have ever imagined that this would have been our lives?" Joss asked wistfully, thinking about everything that had happened.

John chuckled at the question before giving Joss's hand another kiss. "I thought I knew what I wanted but I guess even the best-laid plans can change." He turned serious as he looked into those expressive doe eyes that had drawn him in that first night. "I know that if I hadn't escaped to New York after getting burned by the CIA, I wouldn't have had the chance to meet you and I couldn't imagine my life any other way."

Joss smiled at his answer. "I know that things might have been a little easier at work if you hadn't shown up since I suddenly had so many guys that got kneecapped, but there is no doubt that I love my life more with you in it." Suddenly Joss felt a jolt of pain and sucked in some air before squeezing her hand hard, drawing John's attention.

When he looked up, there was concerned over the distress on Joss's face and John stood up. "Joss?"

She then began breathing heavily. "I-I think that the little no-one wants out John. Ah!" Unlike when she first was admitted to the hospital, this pain was brutal.

"I'll get the doctor," John said before making his way out of the room, looking calm on the outside but anxious on the inside over the fact that things were finally going to happen. His child was finally ready to meet their family. John found her doctor and explained the situation. She then arranged for nurses to bring all the things they needed into Joss's room. Reassured that they would be there, John rushed back, standing by Joss's side and stroking her head to help relax her because now the pain would be worse.

"Ow, this is one of the things that I hate about having kids." Joss started to practice her breathing while nurses began filing into to set everything up.

"I need to call your mom and Taylor." They had gone home earlier and John had promised to let them know when the baby was about to be born.

Joss nodded, continuing to try and focus on something other than the pain. "Go ahead John, I'll be…be okay ouch" He then rushed out to make the call and the nurses made sure that Joss was comfortable. She bit her cheek to keep from making a harsh comment, not wanting to hurt feelings. The pain made her want to break the nearest thing close to her.

Mary stepped up to her bed to make sure that she was alright. "I have to say that you are handling this really well Ms. Carter."

"Just call me Joss," she said through clenched teeth. "I wish I could say I feel good but it feels like I'm being stuck with hot pokers right now. This kid wants out and now!" Joss sucked in more air, hoping to collect herself.

Mary took a wet rag and wiped it over Joss's sweaty forehead. "I can imagine, got two kids myself. You are one lucky woman though. With the father looking like he does along with your genes, your child is going to come out adorable. I'm so jealous." Mary continued to see that Joss was as comfortable as she could be and Joss greatly appreciated her attention with John still out of the room. John's handsome features were never lost on her, even when it was buried under rags and the strong stench of booze. "If it's a girl, I'd feel bad for the boys she brings home."

"I would laugh but 'gasp' I've got other things to worry about. Thanks though Mary." Joss panted in a rhythm, the pain only dulling just for it to return. The contractions were very rough and Joss hoped that it would be over soon.

John rushed in moments later only to be given a pair of scrubs along with a hat and gloves to prepare him for the delivery. "Joss, everyone is on their way. How are you feeling?" He noticed how much she was squirming and how her beautiful face was etched in indescribable anguish. "God sweetie, here." He then grabbed her hand.

Even in pain, Joss noticed the gestured and eyed him. "You're willing to sacrifice your hand?"

"Anything for you" he responded without hesitation. He had a high pain threshold so when Joss suddenly squeezed his hand with all her might, he tried not to think about it, knowing that it would heal and he would do anything to help Joss through this. Just as he leaned over to give her a comforting kiss to her head, there was a commotion at her room's door, grabbing everyone's attention.

"We're here!" Evelyn announced with Taylor not too far behind, both were out of breath. Thankfully the driver that Mr. Finch arranged for them was fast. "I had to make sure to bring the camera. I'm not about to miss another grandbaby be born." Mary handed the two of them scrubs as well and Evelyn put up to her face an old-school camera that ran on VHS tapes. "So we are only moments away from Joss giving birth to her second child" she commentated before stepping closer to get a better shot of Joss's cringe-filled face. "Honey do you have anything to say?"

Joss was in disbelief that her mother would do such a thing but at the same time, it was what she did with Taylor. She shouldn't have expected her to change her ways and she was glad to have a record of an important event in her life. "Well mom" she began through clenched teeth." I can't wait for all of this to be over and for the record, I blame John for all of this." Her anger was unfounded of course but Joss needed to let off some steam.

"I love you too Joss," John said, earning a chuckle from Evelyn and Taylor.

The doctor entered soon after and began setting up Joss's bed, raising her legs to open wide and settle her feet in the stirrups. "Alright Ms. Carter, I know that you want to say hello to your new baby so when I say so, I'm going to need you to push okay?"

"Gotcha. Oh man." Joss slouched back, pure exhaustion battling her as she had been in anticipation for hours.

"Mr. Warren, I'll have to warn you that you might lose a hand during the process. I've seen this plenty of times and the guys usually need ice before being able to hold their child."

John appreciated the doctor's concern but he was going to see Joss through this to the end. They would do this together. "I'll be fine. Thanks."

Her attention then went back to hover between Joss's legs that were hidden underneath a thin sheet, Mary stepping beside her to wait for further instructions. "Okay, I'm going to need you to try pushing now." Joss let out a wailing screaming as she tried to force the baby out of her stomach, met with words of encouragement from everyone in the room. When the doctor told her to relax, Joss fell back on the bed breathing heavily. "Okay, you are doing a wonderful job. Try again. Just think about becoming a mommy again. C'mon push push push" Joss sat up and once again followed instructions. This time she didn't stop, determination to see her baby fueling her now as John continued to offer verbal and emotional support.

It was a rough couple of months but finally, the moment had arrived. The room was met with the wailing of a newborn and Mary handed the doctor a towel to take the little bundle of joy to clean them up while doing a brief examination. Joss felt a sense of wonderful relief, no longer in pain from the contractions and ecstatic to hear their baby crying. Evelyn and Taylor stood back in amazement at the sight, waiting for the news of the gender while Evelyn continued to record.

"Well, congratulations Joss. You have a beautiful and healthy baby girl. Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Mr. Warren?" However, John was in complete and utter disbelief at the sight before him. This little baby girl was something that he, who he thought was only meant to destroy, help create with the woman that meant the world to him. His hand was only in a dull pain with his attention distracted towards the little one and finally, he snipped the cord.

After cleaning her up, the doctor stood proudly and presented her to the mother, whose bed was now in a sitting position, with their new baby. Gently, Joss took the small bundle and her eyes watered at the sight of the small baby in her arms. Their daughter had a dusting of black hair and Joss saw that she had inherited John's blue eyes. They looked so bright against her dark mocha skin. "She's so beautiful" Joss finally said, her throat clogged up with pure emotion from the entire event. Joss took a finger and grazed their baby's nose, smiling as she wiggled it in response.

"Wow, Joss" John finally said, the idea that he was really a father finally hitting him hard with their newborn daughter lying in Joss's arms. He could already see himself never wanting to miss a day with her, spoiling her with whatever her little heart desired. Joss joked that he was a really attentive and nurturing father even during the months leading up to this. He would kiss and speak to her stomach, making the child feel like it was truly part of their lives. John wanted to brush away any lingering doubts she may have had on whether he was really committed or not.

Evelyn and Taylor were in awe over the small child. Before long, they decided to give the new parents some privacy and grab them all some food.

Their little girl's eyes were searching between Joss and Joss, bewilderment and amazement at her new surroundings. Joss was amazed at how tiny her fingers were when she grabbed on to her index finger with a surprisingly strong grip. Then she looked up at John, noting the wonder and love on his face. "So dad, what should we name her?" They had a few discussions but neither had come to a clear-cut decision yet. Joss gently bounced their daughter and nuzzled her nose tenderly over her head, still in sweet amazement that their daughter was finally here for them to dote, spoil, and love with all of their beings.

John took an index finger and tenderly brushed his daughter's face. She was absolutely beautiful he thought, just like her mother. He then reached over to kiss the top of Joss's head. "I know that you have something Joss and whatever it is, I'll love it. I'm just happy that she's finally here with us."

She knew that would be his answer and she did have a name picked out. "This little one will be our little Angel, Angel Warren." Joss's face had a warm smile, proud of her decision but want to see what John had to say.

John returned the smile before leaning over to give Joss and his Angel a loving kiss, silently telling her that he loved it. "Welcome to the family Angel," he said as he gazes over at his daughter. Commotion at the door drew their attention and they saw Taylor and Evelyn with bags in their hand. John beckoned them over, properly introducing their daughter by her new name.

Evelyn was just astounded by how small the child was, tears welling in her eyes at her second grandchild. Taylor was all smiles, happy to have a sibling to take care of, especially one that would have some of Mr. Badass's genes. "I brought some food to celebrate" Evelyn announced and Joss smiled widely.

"I don't think I'll be doing anything but making sure to lose all of this baby weight after I get out of here. Might as well enjoy it now that I'm eating for one again." Everyone laughed before surrounding the bed with chairs and passing out their meals. Angel snuggled further into Joss's chest. She was surprised at how quiet their daughter was. Joss ate some French fries while inside the circle of loved ones and she couldn't be happier.

Well, one thing would actually be slightly better. Now that she had their daughter, she needed to work off the weight so that she could fit into a wedding dress.


	4. The Wedding

_Disclaimer: I don't own the property of POI. Just using aspects of it for entertainment purposes._

 _A/N: Here we are everyone, the final chapter to this more family-focused story. Thank you to everyone for your kind words. I always take joy in reading each and everyone which includes guest ones. I wish I can reply to you as well. Thank you SWWoman for helping give this story a once over. Truly appreciate that you take the time whenever I ask :D_

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Wedding

"I can't believe that my baby is only a few hours away from being a wife again" Evelyn commented as her daughter stood in front of a Victorian mirror to get a better look at the simple, strapless white gown she chose once she lost all of the baby weight. After their precious Angel was born, Joss was ecstatic to take that next step with John but she refused to set a date until she got her figure back. Surprisingly, it took only a couple of months so Joss set a date for early May.

She fiddled around with the veil and the designer bustier that was laced with white gemstones hugging her waist. The rest of the dress was smooth silk that reached down to the floor with a lace train. Wanting to be comfortable, Joss finished the outfit with matching flats. Her hair had been pulled up into a neat bun with a butterfly pin keeping it together. Joss couldn't help but be nervous that she was going to be walking down the aisle again. That was something that she never expected, especially after the failure of her marriage to Paul.

Somehow though, she saw a future with John by her side, even with his dangerous job. It seemed like John was being more careful, leaving more numbers to Shaw than usual so that he could spend time with his daughter. He also invested in a very effective vest that would protect him not only against bullets but knives as well. John was the definition of the devoted father as he offered to do everything from feeding to changing Angel. One night, Joss caught John in the rocking chair that was next to the window in her room, humming a lullaby to soothe his daughter into dreamland. The sight was one to behold and Joss's heart swelled at the memory.

Their precious daughter was dressed up for the wedding with a tiny outfit of white and pink. Angel was resting in Evelyn's arms as they both watched Joss studying herself in the mirror. She reached her small arms out, her mouth unable to form anything but gurgles. This caught Joss's attention and she made her way over to her daughter. "Aww, sweetie." She then delicately took her from her mother and walked around the room with Angel cuddled in her arms. "In a few hours, your daddy and I are going to make things official. Aren't you excited?" Joss's tapped Angel's tiny nose and giggled when she scrunched her face before turning to her mom. "Thanks again for taking her mom."

Evelyn just brushed it off. "It's no problem at all to take care of my granddaughter. I know that you'll want to enjoy your honeymoon."

A knock interrupted them. Evelyn went to open it, making sure that a certain someone wasn't trying to peek at his future bride. She had been at the end of John's countless questions about what Joss was going to look like after they had come back from dress shopping. It was quite amusing to see John trying to butter her up with gifts and meals to try and get her to spill but she stayed strong much to his chagrin. John learned really quick where Joss got her stubborn nature from.

After making sure the coast was clear, Evelyn allowed Shaw and Zoe to enter. As Joss looked over at her maid of honor, she couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up at how uncomfortable Shaw looked since she didn't like getting dressed up. However, Joss's promise of a month's worth of steak sealed the deal. Well, that and John also added that she secretly liked them. Whatever the reason, Shaw looked nice in her beige dress that wrapped around her waist and flowed out towards the bottom. Zoe was wearing the same dress and it was flattering to her as well. They both appreciated that Joss had selected a simple, tasteful dress for them to wear.

"How long is this thing so that I can get out of this?" Shaw asked with frustration to her voice. Joss could see that the younger woman was trying to get through this for her and it just showed how good of a friend she was once you got past the rough exterior, much like John. Everyone got comfortable in the chairs provided while Joss continued to stand and tend to her daughter. The wedding was being held in a hotel that Harold purchased a while back. Of course, Joss admonished him for offering to take care of the price tag for the wedding after he had spent so much money on them already only to be met by a smile before he said how it didn't matter as long as his close friends were happy. Harold had been very supportive of the union between John and Joss after acknowledging that she had been a good influence on his life. He knew that John had changed and strived to be a better man because he wanted to make Joss happy.

Joss had control over all the aspects of the wedding with Harold constantly reassuring her that price wasn't an issue. Even if that was the case, Joss still wanted to keep things simple and intimate. She and John agreed or more as she suggested and he just went along with whatever choice made her happy, on the theme of white with hints of pink so that's the bouquet consisted of along with any ribbons and petals that lined the seats and carpet. For the reception, they both kept in mind to order plenty of food so that Shaw would be heaven. It wasn't a hassle since they were planning to have those close to them. It ended up being catered by a high-class company that Harold recommended from dining in their restaurant on occasion.

They were grateful for the easy planning as it allowed them to spend more time with Angel. She was the light in their lives that neither would ever regret having. As much as Joss had been surprised by the circumstances, it pushed for things that otherwise wouldn't have happened. John was the perfect dad and fiancée, tending to both of his girl's needs even though one was more than capable of taking care of himself. He was more careful, more attentive. Joss and Angel enjoyed having his attention so much but at the same time, John wasn't suffocating with his need to protect them from danger. Joss had to drill it in his head a few times that he wasn't Superman and he couldn't do everything. She got quite the laugh at his disappointment because the man had thought otherwise before pulling her to him and kissing her.

Joss glanced at the clock, seeing that it was finally time for everything to begin. She took a deep breath and walked over to her mother, Shaw, and Zoe. When they saw the look in her eyes, they knew too and nodded their heads. Evelyn once again took her granddaughter while Zoe and Shaw made sure that Joss looked like a vision for her future husband. Once everything was in place, Evelyn opened the door to exit first followed by Zoe then Shaw and finally Joss who was being extra careful because she didn't want to suffer an embarrassing fall at her wedding.

As the ladies approached the room that was reserved for the ceremony, they could faintly hear the priest reciting his lines about love and soulmates. Joss was fiddling with her veil and bouquet, hoping that she looked alright. Now that it was almost time, she was feeling self-conscious as well as excited. It had been so long since Joss walked down the aisle to Paul.

 _Without further ado, let us begin the nuptials._

Then the familiar music of the wedding march was played by a small orchestra of violins and a single large harp. Joss's eyes began watering behind the veil as she moved closer to the curtain. Zoe, Shaw, and Evelyn with Angel exited through first. Then she began to slowly trail them. Taylor was standing there, looking so handsome in his tux, escorting her down the aisle to hand her off to John. Joss was a vision in front of their small group of participants. The small group that was allowed to attend were former numbers such as Megan, Andrea, and Leon, along with familiar faces like John's best man Harold and Lionel. However, Joss's focus was on the man in front of her looking so handsome in his tux. She could see the stunned expression on his face as her flats crushed the small petals that covered the aisle.

Finally, Joss was standing in front of everyone after her bridesmaids stood on her right and Taylor went over to John's side. Giving the bouquet to Zoe, Joss turned back so that she could take John's hands. They patiently waited as the priest continued, expressing how this was a relationship that God had seen worthy to bless. Both John and Joss couldn't say for sure if that wasn't entirely true. After all, fate had brought them together that night.

"Now I understand that the bride and groom have both written their own vows" the priest pointed out. Joss allowed John to go first, surprised that he did have one. There had been discussions in the past on their vows and Joss confessed that she did do her own. John said that he wasn't sure if he would do it too and she reassured him that it was okay.

Focusing on each other, the room was deadly quiet as John began. "Joss, you know that I'm not good with talking about how I feel. I also know that there was something that I wanted you to know and I guess now is better late than never." John paused to collect himself before continuing. "Now, I'm not going to deny that I was aware of your beauty. But the point is, this has nothing to do with your outer beauty. As I got to know you, I began to realize that beauty was the least of your qualities. I became fascinated by your goodness. I was drawn in by it. I didn't understand what was happening to me. It was only when I began to feel actual, physical pain every time you left the room that it finally dawned on me: I was in love, for the first time in a long time. I knew it was hopeless, but that didn't matter to me. It's not that I want to have you. All I wanted to do was deserve you. Jocelyn Carter, you make me feel like the luckiest man each and every day just by being in my life and I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life without you." John held his breath, waiting for a reaction. His eyes searched for hers underneath the veil but she didn't move. He grew worried that she didn't like it. "Joss?"

When he heard the small sniffle, John smiled. It was then that he was aware of their guests also emotional over his speech. Looking over at Shaw, he had to fight a laugh over her stoic expression.

"Thank you. Now for the bride."

"Always got to show off, huh John" she mumbled before clearing her throat. "John Warren, I swear sometimes you drive me insane. You are reckless to the point that I think that you have a death wish. When we first met, I didn't see a bum, I saw the man underneath that needed someone to help him. I didn't know what I could do for you but I wanted to try something. Then you told me - no admitted to me - that I was a major reason why you kept going and I was honored." She then looked over at Harold who nodded his head in return. "You found something that allowed you to be yourself again and I liked what I saw. It was nice that we were able to become friends. I never could've imagined any of this for us. After my divorce, I couldn't see myself trusting anyone as much as I do you. John, I love you and all that you have given me and our beautiful Angel. Like I've told you so many times now, you are a good man and you deserve to be happy. Thankfully, I'm the lucky gal that managed to snatch your heart." The room erupted in laughter before calming down a few seconds later.

The priest nodded his head, continuing through the tradition of a ceremony. "If there is anyone here that has any reason to see as to why these two should not be united, please speak now or forever hold your peace." A hush fell over the room. No one objected. "Do you have the rings?" Both John and Joss looked behind them where Shaw and Harold handed them their wedding bands. They took their hands delicately as they waited for the priest to continue. "John, do you take Jocelyn as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" he answered without a second thought before slipping the ring on Joss's left ring finger, joining it with her engagement ring.

The priest then turned to Joss. "Jocelyn, will you take John as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Joss mimicked John by slipping the ring on to his finger.

"By the authority vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"Gladly," John said as he slowly lifted the veil. His heart gave an extra thump as he glimpse down at the woman that had meant the world to him, the person that he could call him and she could claim him as hers. With a slight tilt of their heads, the two leaned in to press their lips together and the room erupted in celebratory applause.

* * *

Joss broke out laughing as she sat in the chair in the center of the dance floor. The reception had been all she could ever hope for and more with everyone enjoying themselves. She and John entered the room to the loud applause and whistles of their family and friends. It still felt surreal to the both of them that they were legally bonded, but they were. Mr. and Ms. Warren took the prominent spot at the large dining table front and center, posing for numerous picture with nothing but smiles on their faces. They accepted the gifts and congratulations, glad to see so many people happy with the union.

Now she was waiting in the middle of the dance floor for John so he could remove her garter to toss to the guys as she looked over at Zoe who appeared to be beaming after catching the bouquet. She didn't have much competition after Shaw bowed out almost immediately, leaving her with only four other women to do battle with. The scene was surprisingly tame as Joss remembered her previous wedding and how women from her and Paul's families looked ready to start a war over the bouquet.

Her husband finally appeared, still as handsome as ever with his bow tie now loosened because he was more relaxed. As they smiled knowingly at each other, Lionel was yelling and whistling some crude comments that garnered a laugh from a few of the guys. Kneeling in front of her, Joss lifted her left leg for him to take. Those large hands traveled slowly up her leg, igniting a small fire of anticipation for when they were alone, before feeling the lacy garter hidden underneath. Waggling his eyebrows, Joss let out another laugh before clapping his hands together as he removed it and spun it on his index finger. It was unbelievable how different John was acting and Joss liked this side of him, happy and fun loving. She hoped that there would be more occasions in the future where she would witness this.

John casually tossed the garter towards the crowd of guys and surprisingly Leon was the lucky recipient. Everyone clapped happily, joking with him about getting hitched with Zoe, something that he said he didn't mind. which just got more laughs. The whole event was just carefree and wonderful. The first dance was sweet and loving, the song Angel of Mine by Monica John overheard on the radio during a throwback hour and it really expressed his feelings for Joss. She agreed on the choice, returning the sentiment. They both held each other close in the dimly lit room as they swayed in time with the music. It still felt like it was all a wonderful dream, that they would wake up and none of this would have happened.

Joss took Angel from Evelyn and brought her over to the towering 3 tier white cake. She had to keep an eye on her daughter as her tiny hands reached out towards it, trying to get an early piece. The family stood behind it, posing for pictures before taking the large knife and cutting into it together. Joss touched some frosting on Angel's nose, laughing at her confused expression before feeding the rest to John as he did the same with her. Mischievously, they each attempted to give the other more than what they asked for and ended up with frosting on their cheeks and forehead. All John and Joss could do was laugh because there was no doubt that they were enjoying themselves as much as their guests. Both mouthed 'I love you' to each other before properly enjoying a piece of cake.

* * *

"Wow" Joss simply said as she and John were being escorted to the honeymoon suite of the hotel. The reception had ended a few minutes ago with the two of them making sure to say goodbye to everyone before having some alone time. Angel was whisked away by her grandmother with a smile and Shaw couldn't stop insisting that they save her gift until they were in private.

Despite the worry of what the little deviant had gotten her, she still saw her off. Harold was filled with absolute mirth that both the wedding and reception went off so well. She thought that if he wasn't out there saving strangers that Harold may have had a career as a wedding planner.

The room looking disgustingly expensive as the bellhop that brought their luggage up began to explain all of the luxury features. Joss was quickly attracted to the large windows that reminded her of the ones in John's loft and she slowly walked over to them. Once the bellhop finished his explanation, John tipped the young man handsomely before hurrying him out of their room and putting the 'Do Not Disturb sign outside before closing and securing the door.

Turning back, his heart lodged in his throat as Joss stood at the window with her back to him, almost like a vision with the darkened city as the backdrop. It felt too good to be true. This perfect woman in front of him was now his wife and he was her husband. They were bonded for as long as they lived and he would make damn sure that it was that way. John loosened up the cuffs of his tux's white shirt after removing the black jacket and tie before tossing them over the couch that was just off to the side. Nothing mattered to him at this moment that the woman before him as he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her small waist. Laying his head on her shoulder, John gave the side of her head a soft kiss before looking out the window. "Quite the view" he complimented, entirely referring to Joss.

She turned to her husband and saw that he wasn't looking at the skyline but at her and gave him a warm smile. "Still the charmer John? I would think that now that I've stolen you away from all those poor women down there, that it would say bye."

John shook his head. "It will only ever be for you, my love. Everything will be for you." He pulled back so that she could turn to face him before taking both of her hands in his. "You have blessed me with something special." His finger began to trace the two rings on her left hand. "Now I'm yours mind, body, and soul just as you are mine. Is this as surreal for you as this is me?"

Joss smiled before squeezing his hands. "John, I never even considered the idea of being married again, too scared to be hurt after Paul but I trust you. That's why I was willing to take that chance. I love you and I want us to be together always." Both took a step closer before embracing in a kiss that held a promise of love and respect that would last for years to come.


End file.
